In Fondest Memories
by HappyOtaku74
Summary: A series of short one-shots regarding the lives and memories our beloved Kuroshitsuji cast. May contain yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Hello all! Well this was suppose to be all drabbles, but I changed it to short one-shots! Please read and review (R&R) and tell me what you think! Constructive Criticism are allowed! I really appreciate everyone who reviews, favorite, and follows this series! Again, thank you so much!

* * *

In Fondest Memories

**Pairing:** SebastianxGrell

**Rating:** PG-13

**Categories**: Romance and Friendship

**Appreciation**

It has been three days since Sebastian felt eyes lurking around the Phantomhive manor. The orbs were always locked on him as he carry on his daily activities. He finally became fed up with the constancy of being stalk and decide to investigate the manor top to bottom until he found what been causing him great discomfort.

Later that evening after helping the young lord to retire, the raven haired butler concluded tonight would be a perfect opportunity to investigate without disturbance. He decided the best place to start is near the kitchen where he felt the greatest occurrence. As he pace down the quiet, spacious corridor leading towards the kitchen, the butler caught sight of a familiar shadow lurking around in the garden. His normally calm and pleasant demenor slowly changed and signs of annoyance contorted his face as he recognize said figure. He pace towards the garden to confront his stalker As he was getting closer to the person, his narrowed crimson eyes was met with flirtatious acidic orbs and a shark like smile.

"Grell Sutcliff"

"Bassy~"

"What on earth ar-" He was interrupted when Grell took out a medium size crimson bag that glows in the moonlight. The redhead slowly walked up to the butler and handed him the bag. Reluctantly, the raven haired butler took the bag.

"What is this?" he asked.

The redhead ignored his question and just gave him a reassuring smile. He waved his hand and walk away. Sebastian's eyes began to illuminate as the moon's radiance beamed upon them. He watched Grell walked away until his whole being disappear into the night.

Sebastian then turn his attention towards the bag that was now in his hand. He opened it to find a fluffy cat plushie that resemble his favorite breed of cats. It had a beautiful scarlet ribbon tied neatly around its neck. There was also an envelop with his name on it written in red ink.

"Typical Grell" he mutters to himself as he opened the letter.

_To my dearest Bassy,_

_Today I was out shopping for a cute red dress when I happened to stumble upon this gorgeous plushie! Its red eyes reminded me of you so I just had to buy it! You work so hard for your master and since I been "observing" you I haven't heard he say a thank you or a good job! HOW RUDE! Well let me be the first to tell you, thank you for your hard work._

_Lots of love,_

_Grell_

_P.S. I heard the brat was allergic to cats so at least you can get the enjoyment of this cat plushie and obey your master wishes._

Sebastian smiled at the letter and gently put it back into its envelop and placed it into his inner jacket pocket. He holds up the cat plushie up in the air watching it glister in the moon's shine.

"Thank you, Grell"


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! How's everyone? I hope y'all doing fine! This one-shot was inspired by Edgar Allan Poe! We was reading about him and we read The Raven! I loooooove his stories and poems! So please R&R!

* * *

**Pairing:** Claude x Alois

**Rating:** T

**Categories**: Hurt/Comfort

**Warning:** Contains an asshole Claude and a very depressed Alois

**Solitude**

_**The sound of silence is scarier than any other sound. The strongest and most diligent knights are no match for its sound of insanity. **_

Alois, laid on his bed for quite some time waiting on Claude to come in and dress him. His face stained with fallen tears from the horrible nightmare he had. He always woke up screaming because of it; however, last night he just laid there silently crying in his sleep. He doesn't sleep much because sleep becomes boring after awhile. He rolled out of bed and reached underneath the bed to find his journal.

_**Accompanied by its strongest warriors: Isolation, Loneliness and Sorrow, the three knights rode around in his mind destroying any sense of sanity he had left.**_

It had been awhile since he ever wrote anything in it. Ever since Claude appeared in his life, he never really needed it anymore. But today he decided that he should pour his heart out into the journal like he use to do when he was younger. He walked over towards the enormous window and pulled back the curtains which revealed a beautiful ivory window seat with artistic flower patterns carved silk cushions.

_**With no place left to hide from the knights, his sanity began to dismantle and chaos started to erupted from the very peaceful village in which they use to call an utopia. **_

The blond sat on the ivory window seat with his back towards the right side of the window. He looked outside the window to see it was raining. Little drops of water dancing on the window chasing the other until they combine into a massive drop that is too heavy to stay on it. Alois turned his attention back on the journal. He opens it and began pouring his feelings out.

_**His sanity was on the verge of destruction until a very brave villager decided enough was enough. He began putting on the Helmet of Hope, Armored Suit of Affection, and carried the Sword of Sanity.****For years the brave villager fought with the three knights, the knights had no chance of beating him.**_

_ Why am I alone?_

_ Sorrow and Loneliness guard the entrance and destroy anyone who gets near._

_ Who shall destroy them and open my chamber doors to quench my fatigued heart?_

_ Who is strong enough to unite Love and Hope within my heart?_

_ Who shall rescue me... from myself?_

_I am lost... I sold myself to the Devil himself in order to be loved..._

_Save me..._

_Help me..._

_Love me..._

_**Finally after all those dreaded years, the brave villager destroyed the knights and restored power to sanity. There, three angels named Hope, Peace, and Love appeared before the villager and sanity to thank him for defeating those abhorrent knights. And they lived happily ever after... so they thought...**_

While he was writing, there was knock on the door. It began to open revealing a raven haired man with golden eyes.

"Excuse my intrusions, your highness, but it is time to-" he stopped when he caught sight of watery blue orbs and a melancholy expression imprinted on the blond hair boy's face.

"Your highness!" he rushed over to Alois and embraced him, "what is the matter, my lord?"

"C-Claude, promise me you'll always love me!" he buried his nails into his butler back clinging onto him for dear life.

_**In reality after all those dreaded years, the helmet, suit of armor, and sword began to rust and tarnished. The brave villager became weak and instantly lost the battle and was devoured by the knights' insanity. The knights then disguise themselves as angels of light and began to fool sanity causing them to be pitched into insanity to forever mourn. **_

"I will always love you, Alois..." he retorted causing the blond to cry out his feelings once more. Claude, facing the door but still holding Alois, looked up to find a maid with long beautiful hair sending death glares at him. He smirks at the sight of her and hugged Alois tighter.

"I will always love you," he repeated.

_**'You will never mourn again,' the angels declared.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again! This chapter is inspired by Gravity by John Mayer! :D R&R please it would mean the world to me

* * *

**Pairing**: William x Grell

**Rating**: T

**Warning**: Contains yaoi

**Gravity**

Another swarm of unfinished paperwork inundate William's desk. "Another day of overtime along with sleepless nights and awful moods," he stacks the work on his desk. There's no time for complaining when there is so much to do. The raven-haired supervisor lifted up his pen and placed it down on the paper to write.

_Knock_

_ Knock _

_ Knock_

"Who could be there at this hour?" William muttered to himself, "Come in."

The door creaked opened revealing a familiar figure wearing a skimpy scarlet nightgown with crimson night slippers. The familiar figure was carrying a bottle of wine and two wine glasses. His narrowed yellow greenish eyes are met with acidic flirtatious eyes and a shark like grin.

"Grell Sutcliff, what on earth are you wearing and why are you intruding the work place after hours?" he adjust his glasses with his scythe.

"I came to help of course~," he suggestively smirks.

"With THAT on?"

"Does it bother you?" he slowly walked towards his supervisor desk.

"Yes, it is distracting."

"Do you want me to go back and change?"

"I would very much appreciate it."

"Well TOO BAD! I don't feel like changing," he sat on top of William's desk crossing his now visible porcelain legs, "and besides, I have this bottle of Semisecco that I thought we can share."

Without waiting for Will's reply, the red head opened the bottle and started to fill the wine glasses half way. He then went back outside to grab his favorite velvet office chair and drags it next to William. He grabbed half of the paperwork and a black pen and started working on them.

William gave up on arguing with him and went back working. He wouldn't admit it, but he did enjoy the redhead's company when he wasn't proclaiming his unrequited love for him. He took a sip of the Semisecco and continued working. The quiet office began to be filled with laughter and small talk. Soon, the massive pile of paperwork was all done. Grell stands up and stretch causing his nightgown to reveal his beautiful pale legs.

"Well darling it seems that my work here is done," he yarns.

William looks at the clock to see if there was still time to sleep. Thankfully, it was only two in the morning and it was his day off. William started to gather his belongings while Grell cleaned up.

"William…"

"Hmm?" William finished packing and turned around to face Grell.

"If you have no plans for this evening, maybe you can come over and help me finish another bottle of wine?" he awkwardly laughs. "After all, the night is still young."

William glared at him, grab his briefcase, and walked pass him. Grell face conjured a melancholy expression.

"I will be at your place in an hour. Please, wear something more appropriate," he said as he exited the office leaving a giggling Grell all alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everybody! Sorry I stopped updating I was trying to get all my stories together so I can have what I already want to type in mind. Oh well haha don't throw rocks at me ; n; I bruise easily. Please Read and Review (R&R) I love to hear from you guys.

* * *

**Friendship**

_"Lizzy, go home now!"_

_"Oh please, Ciel let me stay!" she clings onto the young boy as if for dear life._

_"SEBASTIAN, I ORDER YOU TO GET HER OFF ME AND EXCORT HER OUT OF THE OUT OF THE MANOR"_

_"Yes, My lord"_

Kicked out again for the sixth time this week, Lizzy plopped on the ground and warm tears began to stain her rosy cheeks. Just then, the manor door screeched open revealing Sebastian with a bundle of scarlet in his hands. He tossed the bundle outside the door dusting his hands afterwards. "Stay out and don't come back. The next time I won't go easy on you." He then walks back inside with the manor door soon following behind. Lizzy stood up and cautiously walk toward the object.

"Ouch!" he rubbed the throbbing part of his head, "That is no way to treat a guest especially a beautiful lady of my class!"

"Are you alright, Miss?" the blonde asked.

"Hmm, oh quite indeed I am physically okay, but…" he slowly stands up and dramatically places his hand to his chest and the other on his forehead, "my heart will never heal as long as that butler denies me." He sighed and began dusting himself off.

"You know you are too beautiful to be treated like something worthless," Lizzy said, "we need to show those boys that we are gorgeous young ladies who are too classy for them!"  
"What do you suggest we do?" Grell retorted.

"Let us go out and enjoy ourselves! I have the perfect dress that will compliment your figure!" She grabbed Grell's arm and dragged him away.

For weeks they have been talking, shopping, and eating together, and neither of them set a foot on the Phantomhive Manor.


End file.
